They Meet at Last - Yonkou Level Battle: Kurisu Taizen vs Riyan Uchiha
Meeting time Riyan Uchiha had entered the Land of Lightning, hunting for someone. His plan was in motion. After a year and a half he was ready to act. His first target: Kurisu Taizen. Kurisu Taizen had been on a mission through the Land of Lightning. It was a diplomatic mission, so he was not in any combat. However, he felt that was going to change. Riyan activated his Sharingan, and landed on a branch, lying in wait. "Come to me Taizen-san." he thought to himself. Kurisu was walking underneath that very tree and stopped. "Lord Riyan. Come out please." Kurisu remarked as he looked at the sharingan in the tree. Riyan dropped with lighting fast speed, "Everyone here has been doing that lately." he commented, obviously annoyed. Kurisu looked at him and replied, "One of The Four Yonkou, what an honor it is to meet you." Kurisu calmy remarked. Riyan's eyes narrowed somewhat, "We are who we are. I would rebuke the title I've been given if it meant the pains of the past would dissipate." he replied in a stotic manner. Kurisu responded, "I title like that means one of power. I would not be so sure to rebuke it. You Yonkou are unsurpassed in terms of power. A meger worm as myself could never hope to match you three." "You are a former Raikage...." Riyan's voice trailed off, again realizing why he had searched out this man, "Were you by any chance, the Raikage during the Third Great Shinobi War?" he asked. Kurisu turned around. "No. I was a Jonin at the time. I made a name for myself, but I was not a kage. But, I did manage to hold of the fourth Mizukage." He answered. Riyan gritted his teeth, though it did not appear so on the outside, "As a Jonin of Kumogakure, you must've been part of the Jonin Council or the Special Forces. Were you?" he asked, his lip quivering at this point. Kurisu turned again to look at Riyan. "Jonin Council." Riyan nodded silently, "Then you can help me." he muttered, slowly raising his head to allow his blazing Sharingan eyes to meet with Kurisu's, a red boiling chakra cloak forming around him with one tail, "Let's go Hachibi. I don't call you out right away normally, but this with be tough." he said to himself. "It was your Jonin Council that sentenced my little brother to death several years ago. They killed him in the streets of Konoha like a dog, as appeasement to Kumo to end the war!" he roared, eyes blazing with tears, "I must do this. For his honor." Kurisu looked at him with his black eyes changing. "So be it." Fury of the Uchiha Riyan's chakra cloak boiled. He drew his katana and crouched, before charging in a lightning fast speeds, "Lariat!!!" he roared. "I could easily stop the Lariat, but that chakra is the problem. However......." Kurisu stuck his arm out, and forced a majority of his chakra into his hand. Instantly, Kurisu has grabbed the Riyan, and tossed him aside. He looked down at his hand, burnt. Riyan did a flip in mid air, and bounded off the ground in Kurisu's direction, wrapping his arm around Kurisu's neck tightly and heading for the ground with incredible strength and speed, "Flying Lariat!!!" he declared. Kurisu smirked as he chocked out, "Fool." Kurisu relesed a solid stream of lighting, fine enough to slice a katana in two. Kurisu was aiming this for Riyan's head. Riyan saw it all with his Sharingan, making it swivel into Mangekyo Sharingan, "Amaterasu!" he said in his head as the black flames swirled into a tornado like fashion as a shield from the lighting. As the lightning touched them, the flames leaped on and quickly traveled down the shaft of lightning, heading for Kurisu. Kurisu opened his eyes a little wider, instantly he was gone. Riyan's eyes swiveled back into his regular Sharingan, and his demon cloak dissipated. "Summon!" he muttered, a large Gryphon emerging from a large puff of smoke. He leaped on to the beast's back and the beast took off, soaring high over the battle field, waiting. "Looking for someone?" Kurisu asked as he appered in front of Riyan, kicking him off of the bird. However, Riyan's Sharingan again caught this movement in time. He appeared to be kicked, when in reality, he followed his foe's foot as he ducked, and forcibly threw himself off his summons, it vanishing with a poof of smoke as he fell and landed on his feet. He formed several hand seals and shouted, "Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere!" as he fired off a huge, razor sharp ball of wind at high speeds at Kurisu, who was still in mid air. Kurisu instantly reared back," Fire Style: Blaze of Glory." Kurisu shot a masive phenoix back at his oppnoent. The Uchiha's eyes again became that of the Mangekyo Sharingan, and Amaterasu coated Riyan's wind ball, strengthening the black flames as it collided with Kurisu's jutsu, also causing the flames to spread onto Kurisu's fire technique, and up the stream of flames towards Kurisu himself. Kurisu looked back at his arm, and closed his eyes. "Mangekyou Sharingan." Kurisu made the flames dissapate, through an unknown method. He then turned his eyes to a normal Sharingan. Riyan caught a brief glimpse of the Sharingan, "Sharingan..!" he whispered in awe, "Brother! You've gotta teach me more about Sharingan while you're back!" he heard the voice in his head, and instantly shrunk to his knees. "Mataiden...I'm so sorry." he sobbed silently, "I will not... disappoint you!" his voice thundered, his eyes staying Mangekyo while he stood to his feet. Kurisu stood still, unchanging his expression. "That name.....brings back memories......." Kurisu thought these words as his mind wandered back to that day. The body, and the pain that could be felt in the atmosphere. "You have now challanged all of Kumogakure. I represent Kumogakure. All that you have, use it now." Kurisu challanged. Emotional Battle of Shinobi Veins appeared in the eyes around Riyan's Mangekyo Sharingan, "I don't care if I have to burn down Kumogakure, I will make the ones responsible for this feel my anger and my hurt." he shouted loudly. "C'mon Hachibi, give me some more power!" A version one cloak with seven tails sprung up around him, burning the grass beneath his feet. Kurisu smirked. Instantly, he was exerting the same chakra. "Such great chakra..! I've seen what he can do for the most part. He is immensely strong, with the chakra of near Tailed Beast level and at least two Nature Transformations, possibly more. He also has a transplanted Sharingan, which has access to Mangekyo, but using it constantly would drain him quickly, so he only uses it to protect himself briefly..." he processed in his mind as he rose from the ground, "I have to be calm, despite what's going on. I have the advantage on two fields. I have the actual Tailed Beast sealed within me and it's chakra can heal my eyes when they get damaged. Secondly, I am a full blood Uchiha, meaning Mangekyo can be maintained far longer than his own and it's Amaterasu technique can trump any of his Nature Releases." Riyan closed his eyes, both beginning to bleed, "Now for just one final precaution....Susanoo!!!" A large, black, fox-like specter, with eight tails, formed around him; a shield on it's left arm, and an arrow-like chakra sword in it's right hand. "Go time..." he said, wrapping up his mental speech. "This power....It is amazing. Is this what I imposed on people when I had the beast ?" ''Kurisu asked himself. "''His power exceeds mine, execpt for a few things. Genjutsu is pointess in thsi battle. Taijutsu is possible, but not practical. With this level of battle, I could resort to using that at it's full power." ''Kurisu racked his brain for answers, hoping not to go all out. However, he knew that was his only option. He pulled out a scroll, sliced his thumb, and made the hand seals. "Unsealing Jutsu: Amaterasu." Kurisu released an Amaterasu flame at the ground, inceneraterating it. There was now a large hole in the center of the ground. Kurisu now looked at the demonic figure before him, and leaped back. "It will now get interesting." He muttered. Riyan closed his left eye and focused on the pit with his right, "''Amaterasu!" The large hole filled with the black flames of Amaterasu. "Now, whatever he was planning for that hole is done for, and if he uses Mangekyo to suppress the flames, his chakra will be almost halved since there are so many of them." he confirmed. Susanoo propped it's arrow-like sword up on it's shield and aimed, firing a chakra sword with great speed towards Kurisu. It managed to skim the black flames of Amaterasu, carrying some of the flames with it towards it's target. "He fell for it." Kurisu was stabbed, but it was a water clone. When Kurisu has unleashed the Amaterasu scroll, he has swapped places with a nearby rock. Kurisu looked at the flame, and made the hand seals for a summon. "Water Style: Water Deluge." Kurisu had now summoned an extreme amount of water to cover the field. Kurisu has also thrown a barrge of kunai in various directions, and summoned a small lightning rod. A small glimmer a light was seen following the kunai. "Dodge this." Riyan didn't even look up. Susanoo raised it's shield, causing the kunai to rebound off. Meanwhile, Amaterasu was starting to rage on top of the water, spreading quickly. Riyan finally looked up to face Kurisu, the blood streaming from his eyes appeared as tears, and his expression was that of a man filled with darkness and hurt. Kurisu looked at his opponent, and for a brief, fleeting moment, had a painful thought. "I.....was the one...." ''Kurisu was now standing still, unsure as of what what to do. Riyan narrowed his eyes, "''Ry...I..love...you..." he heard his brother's final words again and again in his head. "OOOOHHH!" he yelped, clutching his head in supposed pain as he fell to his knees. Susanoo generated another sword-arrow, aimed, and fired another arrow at Kurisu, this one faster than it's predecessor. "Fast!" Kurisu just barely dodged the arrow, or so he thought. He was sliced in the arm a tad bit. "You are skilled." Kurisu knew that words were useless here on out. "Susanoo." "His Susanoo is taking form. His chakra won't last long." he concluded. Another sword generated from Susanoo's hand. "I have a technique that can break Susanoo....but I need a moment." Riyan coated the arrow with Amaterasu, and launched it towards Kurisu. Before the arrow reached Kurisu, he had retreated Susnoo. He had then leaped backwards, running in the opposite direction. "Summoning Jutsu: Hosu, Mizusu, Kazesu, Tsuchisu, Raisu." Five large dragons appeared in front of the battlefield. "Hosu, Mizusu." Kurisu called out, as he leaped into the air. The two summons had created a massive steam cloud. A large explosion occured in this cloud. "What...?" he wondered. Susanoo's golden tendrils appeared from the trees, breaking the lightning shots. A man walked out, with long silver hair, "Booooy, that was cloose." He exclaimed. Kurisu turned to look upon this new figure. "Are you who I think you are ?" Kurisu asked. The man smirked, "I dunno. Who do you think I am?" He asked Riyan stared in angry shock, "They're toying with me...Seireitou just appeared out of nowhere to intervene, and Kurisu is completely ignoring me now...Have I become so weak that they can't even feel my efforts?" The man was indeed Seireitou Kawahiru; he peered over to Riyan, "Those eyes haven't changed... his pain is still greatly visible." He wondered, as his attention drifted back to Kurisu. "Both of them are Sharingan users... and judging by the jutsu I halted with Sarutahiko, this Kurisu person is lightning natured..." also came to mind. Seireitou turned to Riyan once more, "Riyan, have you become so weak? So weak that petty revenge has become your goal? Remember this, Riyan. It was Danzo who killed Matt, and it was you, Riyan, who could not protect him." He so harshly stated. Kurisu looked at Seireitou, and then back at Riyan. "Riyan, your fight is with me, and the cloud. I was the one who sentenced your brother to death. It was my doing. Now, prepare yourself." Kurisu calmly stated, but his mind was elsewhere. "If I can get him to release his anger on me, then his pain my subside. I am fairly certian I can fight on par with him. But Seireitou, this could easily get out of hand. Fighting one Yonkou is hard enough, but two ? Impossible. All I can hope is that Seireitou is on my side, or is not going to fight. if they both fight me, I WILL have to use 'that' . And last time I used that, it cost me my Eight tails. This time....it would cost me my eyes. If it comes to that, I can take Riyan out with one shot, and focus on Seireitou. But....I would have to make this painful for Riyan. And....forceibly remove the eight tails. And I have only done that once before. And it cost me Zutto's life." ''Kurisu stood silent, and then began exerting the same level of chakra he had earlier. This time, it was much stronger, and more plentiful. Kurisu disappered, but appered behind Riyan. "Seal!" Kurisu then lunged at Riyan with a large paper tag with the character for "Seal" on it. Seireitou sighed, not wanting to involve himself in an emotional battle; however, Riyan was his comrade to a degree, and he needed to save him from the darkness that binded his heart. Seireitou quickly summoned several familiar tendrils from before, pinning Kurisu to the tree behind him. He turned his attention to Riyan, and began to form hand signs. Riyan had heard enough, "''Riyan, have you become so weak? So weak that petty revenge has become your goal? Remember this, Riyan. It was Danzo who killed Matt, and it was you, Riyan, who could not protect him." he heard Seireitou say, "...your fight is with me, and the cloud. I was the one who sentenced your brother to death. It was my doing..." he heard Kurisu as well. Time seemed to stop around him and he floated into himself. He could feel it on the outside. Hachibi's chakra was rushing out to protect him from whatever was coming. It' voice was echoing in his head, calling his name. Trying desperately to find him. But it's voice was almost a whisper to Riyan. The void of darkness in his mind was blocking out the sound, all he heard was Kurisu and Seireitou's words, over and over again in his head. "Mataiden!" Back outside in the real world, his real tears had mixed with the blood streaming from his eyes. Hachibi's chakra was around him in an eight-tailed, version one, cloak. It must've tried to protect him while he was out. Slowly, and steadily, Riyan got up off his knees and stood to face Seireitou and Kurisu. Kurisu had been bound by Seireitou, and Seireitou himself was forming seals....a jutsu in preparation. Susanoo slowly began to change. It's arrow-like sword weapon was now in the shape of a spear....the spirit weapon, Tonbogiri. He turned his eyes to Seireitou, and then to Kurisu, and then shut them for a brief moment, "I'm staring at a friend...a Yonkou at that, and the man who claims to have sentenced Mataiden to death...allowing for Danzo to kill him..." he thought. He forced his eyes open, veins traveling to his Mangekyo. His Susanoo was then able to finish forming the weapon. "Thats right I remember now..." a tear dropped in the blackness of his mind, leaving a ripple in the darkness, "...this isn't a battle of revenge...this is a battle about the life of a child...of someone precious to me. A battle of friendship!" he screamed in his head, his Susanoo's chakra now making the sound of a roaring wind. Seireitou entered a state of apathy, and pity for Riyan. He knew what was going on in Riyan's head right now, knowing him as long as he did. "Placing only responsibility in our hands and fighting with that is what it means to be a Yonkou. But look at you. You are swinging a sword out of hatred and anger, making this nothing but unclean violence. We Yonkou don't call that fighting." proclaimed Seireitou, as he finished his handsigns, forming the final tiger seal. He closed his left eye, as his right eye took the form of his most prized ocular technique, the Yóngqíyǎn. "I guess... you don't have what it takes. To be a Yonkou after all." he ended with, as his left eye burst open, also taking the form of Yóngqíyǎn. "By fighting like this, you sully Matt's name and honor. Right now, if it wasn't for Mataiden's unconditional love for you, he would look down with disgrace at you." he so harshly put. Seireitou's words bounced off of Riyan like pebbles off of a boulder, "You like to think you know what goes on in my head. You think your words cover your past. Look at you! You fight to make people realize that you, a former orphan beaten and torn apart by bullies, has become someone that you are not. And another thing...about what you said. Those certainly doesn't sound like the words of the one man in the Yonkou who carries the most hatred and anger with him. Or are you really trying to imply that the eyes you brandish against mine do not carry any hatred?! My fight is out of love, and out of sheer respect. No one deserves to die like a dog, like they did to him. So I am being respectful in killing him with an actual fight. If I had this magical hatred, as you foolishly claim, why didn't I just slay him...when his eyes first met mine?!" Riyan questioned the opposite Yonkou. "Are you so proud of the Yonkou title, that you would put it before your duties? Before your goals in life? I will tell you I am not that selfish!" "Because you are weak." he answered, with no hesitation in his voice. Seireitou sighed, "Looks like words will no longer reach you. Very well then." he stated, as he drew his blade from it's sheath. "Your love is nothing but pretty words. If you truly wish to avenge Mataiden, then do so by forgiving the men who did this. As long as hatred for Matt's death exists in this world, his soul cannot be put to rest. But... I suppose you don't care. So long as you get closure, it doesn't matter who gets hurt in the end. What if I said that I was the one who killed Mataiden? Would you kill me then, your fellow Yonkou and friend?" he asked, though wasn't expecting an answer. In the wake of all that was happening, a simple whisper was heard, "Riyan, Seireitou, my good friends." Riyan turned to see yet another Yonkou had arrived, "This was suppose to be between me and the Kumo ninja....how is this happening..?" he thought. "Hikaru, please keep Sei out of this. This is between me and the former Raikage. Not the Yonkou." Riyan asked, blood mixed with tears still flowing from his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. Hikaru sighed and said, "Nice to see you too ya ungrateful little twerp." He looked to Seireitou, "Leave the kid alone. After all, if he wants to be hung on the death of a family member, that's his issue." "Funny. Considering you were once hung up on the death of your son." mused Seireitou, following with a sigh, as he resheathed his blade. "Very well." he agreed, respecting both Hikaru and Riyan's wishes as he flashed over to Hikaru's side. Kurisu vs Izanami Riyan smiled weakly, "Thanks guys." he whispered, turning back to Kurisu. "Kurisu, let's finish this!" Kurisu looked at his opponent, and pulled out a scroll. "Yes. We end this now!" Kurisu yelled as he flew in at blinding speeds. "All in all. There are five Sharingan techniques: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Izanagi, and one more: Izanami. It doesn't awaken in those with transplanted Sharingan like the other four. I was hoping not to reveal it, but now I have no choice.....Izanami!" he thought to himself, vanishing, and appearing behind Kurisu, who was still running in the other direction. Susanoo then thrust it's spear forward at Kurisu's back. Kurisu looked around and stopped. "It's all or nothing now!" ''Kurisu leaped foward. "Susanoo: Yata's Mirror." To the shock of everyone there, the mirror shattered upon contact with Susanoo's spear, "My Susanoo's weapon is a Tonbogiri. It is a spirit weapon that cuts and shatters anything the blade touches, even Yata's Mirror." Riyan heaved. Susanoo reared back and struck again with blinding speed. Kurisu looked in horror as he saw the mirror broken. He stood still as he pulled his hand closer to his chest. With that, a multitude of metal wires trapped Riyan. Kurisu then lunged in at Riyan, holding the Totsuka Blade. "Prepare to die." Susanoo's spear was still on it's way down, cutting the wires as it collied with the ground. Riyan and Susanoo then vanished, reappearing on a nearby cliff. Riyan clutched his eye, "Damn! That's two uses of Izanami. If it weren't for the Eight-Tails, I'd be dead right now." he cursed, "''The Hachibi's reserves will last me awhile longer, and my own chakra hasn't completely depleted yet. Totsuka is a powerful weapon but it is being maintained by his Mangekyo. He can't use it for long because of his chakra levels." he continued in his head. Riyan began to gather chakra, "I'm gonna take a risk. I don't use this move often, but if I execute this right, I'll win the fight." Kurisu stood still. Instantly, a strange chakra began to surround the area. Kurisu walked over to where the hole that he created early on in the fight. "You...have failed...." Riyan looked Kurisu in the eye, "I don't think I have just yet. The flames of Amaterasu still burn in that pit, it is a treasure trove for techniques I can use." Riyan stated bluntly. "Really now ? You won't touch me. You have yet to." Kurisu instantly shot an amaterasu out of his scroll, not his eye. And instantly, Susanoo disapated. Riyan widened his eyes, causing Kurisu's Amaterasu to be put out. He clutched his eyes in pain, but soon collected himself. Susanoo lowered it's shield to guard Riyan and readied it's spear. "Same goes for you pal." ''"Our Ninjutsu is almost equal, but I don't want to attempt Taijutsu yet." ''Kurisu thought. "Fun and games are over. Now, you face Kurisu Taizen." 'Kurisu' dissaperaed into thin air. "Riyan Uchiha, you will now face to full power of Kurisu Taizen. Prepare for a real war. " Kurisu spoke these words as he drew out his blade. He had his ANBU outfit on, and was not donning his Sharingan. Should he need to intervene, Seireitou grasped his blade's hilt and prepared for a possible enterance into the fight. He continued to look on. "So, you finally show yourself. Your true self. Kurisu, I'm twenty-nine now. Ever since I was twelve I've suffered for Kumogakure's decision, and Danzo's action. I won't let you trump me now...I just can't. Please understand." he pleaded, tears again mixing with the blood on his cheeks. Kurisu stood still. "I am thirty-one. I am not much older then you. I understand, but I carry the honor of my Village on my back. I won't baack down." Riyan lashed out in anger, "My village abandoned me! Threw me out for trying to protect my little brother as he died in my arms. Your village sentenced an eleven year old, defenseless boy to death! Where is the honor in that?!" Kurisu pointed the Katana at his opponent, and replied, "The honor is where your heart is. The honor for me is in my village, your's is with your brother. Show me your resolve. Here on out, we take it at full power," Kurisu then leaped into the air, "Lighting Style: Lightning Rods." Several razor sharp rods came flying at Riyan. The rods bounced off of Susanoo's shield like pebbles, "Very well." he finally said sighing and dropping into a stance, but keeping Susanoo around him. "I will no longer hold back." Kurisu exerted so much chakra, that the ground exploded. "We fight...now...." Deafening Roar of Emotion...! Susanoo thrust it's spear at Kurisu, piercing the ground as it tunneled towards him, kicking up dirt and large rocks which flowed towards Kurisu like a wave of debris. Riyan then focused his right eye on the debris, quickly turning it into a wave of Amaterasu, that sailed at Kurisu, with Susanoo's spear right infront of it. "Earth Style: Mud Wall." Kurisu had set up a wall of earth to take the hit. Little did Riyan know, Kurisu had used the kunai earlier in the fight with metal wire. Kurisu had a wire leading back to Riyan, so Amaterasu would follow. Riyan had anticipated this, "Blaze Release: Cascading Waves!" he shouted. The flames did a total one eighty, and roared into a large wave, crashing down on Kurisu's location. Category:Roleplays